Dos colores Una hoja
by pabillidge90
Summary: Un triangulo amoroso.


**_Por acuerdo con una super fangirl aquí les traigo una alocada historia._**

 **Dos colores. Una hoja.**

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. El sistema de restauración estructural llegó a su límite y no podía seguir reconstruyendo la estructura. Numerosos cráteres agujeraban el suelo. Las paredes estaban agrietadas. El aire apestaba a humo. El agua se estancaba en algunos cráteres y se filtraba por las grietas. En medio de ese paraje estaban dos entrenadores. Red y Green. Sus últimos pokemon se encontraban al borde de sus fuerzas. Cada uno dudaba en dar la siguiente orden. Se retaban con la mirada. Tragaron grueso. Perdieron la paciencia y gritaron sus órdenes.

-¡puño trueno!

-¡puño incremento!

El mega charizard X cerró su zarpa derecha en un puño que se envolvió en electricidad al mismo tiempo que mega blastoise retraía su cañón derecho y su puño era rodeado por una intensa aura naranja. Los dos pokemon se lanzaron al ataque y chocaron sus puños. Los ataques se deslizaron uno sobre el otro. El puño de mega charizard X impactó contra el vientre de mega blastoise y el de mega blastoise impactó contra el rostro del pokemon de Red. Quedaron inmóviles un tiempo y después ambos cayeron debilitados al suelo. la mega evolución de ambos se deshizo.

-¡no puede ser!- suspiraron los dos entrenadores por su empate número 150 y luego se desplomaron igual que sus pokemon.

…

-hmm ataca con…giga impacto…zzz

-defiéndete con zzz protección.

-oh…no..zzz…

-atácalo con guillotina zzzz

-ja zzzz perdiste tu zzz chance…mi pokemon es zzz de mayor nivel…

-mal..zzz…dito…zzzz…suertudo…

-¡¿a quién llamas..?!- Red se levantó de golpe y se le fueron las luces momentáneamente. Espabiló para enfocar su vista. Él y Green estaban acostados en camas de la enfermería del edificio de la liga pokemon.

-ay mi cabeza- se quejó Green con voz ronca, también despertando- y mi garganta.

-¿ya están satisfechos los dos?

Alguien apareció en su campo de visión al salir de detrás de una de las cortinas divisorias. Era Leaf. Ella se veía triste y sus ojos estaban rojos, de seguro por llorar demasiado.

-¡¿Leaf que te pasa?!- gritaron los dos entrenadores saltando al unísono. Se empezaron a dar empujones y manotazos por llegar primero a la entrenadora.

-¡eso! ¡Eso me pasa!- gritó ella.

Los dos se detuvieron sin soltarse.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron.

-tienen una pelea de nunca acabar y ya ni les molesta el título de campeón.

-¡el título no es de importancia!- dijo Red.

-para mi eres mucho más importante tú, Leaf- dijo Green.

-¿Qué no ven que esto no solucionará nada? Si alguno de los dos gana ¿Qué con eso? No resolverá el problema de mis sentimientos. ¿Y cómo es que no están enojados conmigo? ¡yo los engañé!

-no, Leaf- dijeron los dos.

-¡deberían culparme en lugar de pelear entre ustedes!

-te perdonaré todo lo que hayas hecho- Dijo Red.

-puedes matarme y aun en la muerte te amaré- dijo Green.

Leaf, furiosa, les dio un puñetazo que los mandó contra la pared dejándolos incrustados en posición de dibujos de hombres egipcios.

-¡ustedes están locos! Me siguen queriendo a pesar de que soy una…una…¡ay! no se la versión de "mujeriego" para mujeres.

-¡¿hay más?!- preguntaron Red y Green saliendo del muro.

-¡NO!- gritó ella. Se puso roja hasta las orejas- solo ustedes dos.

-ah bueno, menos mal.

Ella los regresó al muro. Esta vez quedaron tan retorcidos como dibujos aztecas. Ella quedó cabizbaja un momento mientras los chicos volvían a desincrustarse. El sistema de restauración estaba en línea otra vez por lo que no quedó rastro de daños

-Red…

-si?

-cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo ir a donde sea y hacer lo que sea y cuando sea. A tu lado no me cuesta creer que ni siquiera el cielo es el límite.

-gracias.

-Green…me encanta lo intelectual que eres. Tus gustos por la literatura, música, cultura, cine, ciencias y demás nunca dejan de fascinarme.

-por supuesto, yo soy un hombre civilizado. No como Red.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-lo que oíste.

Ambos entrenadores volvieron a emprender una lucha patética de empujones y manotazos infantiles.

-solo hay una cosa por hacer- dijo Leaf- yo debo irme.

-¡¿huh?!- boquearon Red y Green.

-ustedes son los mejores amigos. No puedo arruinar esa amistad y…no importa cuanto lo piense no logro decidirme…así que por eso me iré.

-cosita ¡mátame! ¡Pero no me dejes!- los dos se pusieron de rodillas con los brazos extendidos.

-¡ya dejen de decir cosas al mismo tiempo que me vuelven loca!

-¿"loca" en el buen sentido o en el mal sentido?- Red se ganó otro puñetazo que lo mandó de cabeza al muro. Entró en el muro hasta la cintura.

-típico de Red- rio Green poniéndose de pie- no tiene una pizca de caballerosidad y elegancia como yo.

Leaf le atinó un gancho alto a la mandíbula a Green. Él quedó colgando con la cabeza clavada en el techo.

-y los dos por separado también tienen cosas que me sacan de quicio- masculló la chica.

-¡entonces solo hay una cosa por hacer!- dijo Red saliendo del muro por tercera vez.

…

Click clank clonk

Fueron los sonidos de múltiples cerrojos mecánicos ajustándose en una puerta tan gruesa y blindada como la de un banco.

-eh…que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Green.

-este es el bunker de la liga pokemon- dijo Red.

-eso lo sabemos, lo que quiero saber es por qué nos trajiste aquí.

-si las batallas no nos llevan a nada lo único que queda es hablar hasta estar hartos de nosotros mismos. Así legaremos a una solución.

-Red…eso es un plan estúpido. No tenemos que bajar aquí por eso.

-¡claro que sí! ¡Es perfecto!

Nuevamente volvieron a sus rutinas de empujones y manotazos. Cansada, Leaf dio media vuelta y oprimió el botón para abrir el bunker. Sin embargo, en la pantalla salió una X roja.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-oh lo programé para que no se abriera en una semana- respondió Red.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?!- gritó la chica.

-y es un comando inviolable. Descuiden, aquí dentro hay provisiones.

-¿Cómo aprendiste hacer eso?- preguntó Green.

-solo leí el manual y ya ¿O qué? ¿Crees que sería demasiado para mí?

-¿y cuanto te tomó averiguar cómo hacer eso?

-eso…no tiene importancia.

Los chicos discutían como siempre, pero Leaf no le prestaba atención. Estaba en estado de shock. Una semana encerrada con los chicos con los que estaba saliendo en secreto al mismo tiempo la iba volver loca (en el mal sentido). Respiró hondo en un intento por mitigar ese sentimiento de claustrofobia. Cuando se calmó le dio un puñetazo a Red y luego se reunieron en una sala dentro del bunker. Leaf solo esperaba que sus pokemon no se preocuparan mucho por ella. Ellos de seguro estarían bien bajo los cuidados del profesor Oak.

-muy bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Red - Green, tu y yo prepararemos una presentación de porque cada uno sería el más indicado para Leaf. Lo haremos una vez cada día y el séptimo ella tomará una decisión. Ya sea uno de los dos… o ninguno.

-hmph me parece bien- accedió el joven.

-ok, la primera es improvisada y voy yo primero- Red se aclaró la garganta- Leaf, por muchos años pensé en ti como en una mejor amiga. Mis sentimientos románticos afloraron poco a poco con el paso del tiempo. Ese día que me confesé en el _nugget bridge_ y tú me correspondiste…

-¡espera!- interrumpió Green- yo también me confesé en el nugget bridge ¿Cuándo lo hiciste tú?

-el 23 de agosto.

-¡ja! Yo me confesé el 21 significa que TU eres la tercera rueda.

-ah pues…y la besaste esa vez?

-por supuesto.

-ergh y que tal el primer beso de lengüita? el mío fue el 5 de septiembre.

-¡agh!

-¡ajá! ósea que yo fui el amante ardiente mientras que tú eras el novio bobalicón.

-¿eso crees? Pruébalo. Dime cómo y cuándo fue la primera vez que se acos…

Leaf les dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas. Salieron volando de cara al muro. Como era blindado se apachurraron como resortes contra la pared. Sus columnas vertebrales crujieron. Leaf se fue a un rincón. Toda la piel de su cuerpo estaba ruborizada. Se agachó y lloró en silencio. Era el llanto producto de la combinación de rabia, vergüenza, tristeza, amor y desamor.

…

Leaf se veía a si misma sumida en la oscuridad. Estaba desesperada. Se agachó en su lugar y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos. La oscuridad se escurría entre las aberturas de sus extremidades. Solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y ahogarse ella sola con esos sentimientos sin involucrar a Red y Green. Sería más fácil si solo la despreciaran a ella y siguieran su camino ¿Por qué no lo hacían?

 _Te amo_

Escuchó una voz combinada y una calidez agradable la rodeó. Leaf despertó con sus cinco sentidos alertas. Estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido cuando notó que ella estaba acostada en el suelo entre Red y Green. Los chicos la tenían abrazada estrechamente.

-es mia zzz

-no zzz es mia.

-que no zzz

-pues zzz te reto a zzz una batalla.

\- bring it on zzz bitch.

Como era de costumbre peleaban y batallaban hasta en sueños. Y la verdad innegable era que ese par era inseparable. Leaf tan solo suspiro y se relajó. Tal y como hizo antes solo disfrutó del momento sin pensar en el futuro. Tendida en el suelo disfrutó de estar cerca de los chicos que tanto amaba.


End file.
